Homecoming
by xgraciela
Summary: Harry/Perry - new, established relationship. Harry's relatives come to visit, Perry is not pleased. Written for KKBB meme on livejournal. I'm not sure about the genre, but there will be some angst, humor and other things thrown in *grins*
1. Chapter 1

Original prompt:

_Remember the niece, Chloe, who Harry was stealing a Christmas gift for at the beginning of the film? She's always liked Uncle Harry, and is glad for his good fortune in L.A._

_Her parents are not so pleased; when Harry was the family fuck-up, they looked better by comparison. So when Harry doesn't call in over a year to ask for help, bail money, or to beg off the latest family reunion since his ex-wife has been invited again, they visit L.A. "to check up on him."_

_Perry and Chloe get along well. Unsurprisingly, however, Perry hates her parents on sight._

_It only gets worse when they try to convince Harry that Perry treats him terribly, and they know what's best for him: moving back to New York._

_Harry/Perry would be awesome in this (new or established relationship), as would a happy ending. _

* * *

"Perry! It's just for three days!" Harry whined, which was strangely effective when dealing with Perry. That and puppy dog's eyes - certainly the best choice.

"Doesn't matter. One day would be too much actually." Perry frowned.

Unthinkingly, Harry's fingers crumpled the paper with printed-out e-mail from his sister."It's my family!" He somehow needed to point this out and put an accent on the word _family._

That hurt Perry more than he would ever admit. _He_ was supposed to be Harry's family now when they started sleeping together.

"And my apartment!"

Lame response, but it was true.

Harry sighed and averted his gaze. That did the magic.

"Shit, okay! But just for two nights." Perry gave in. "I don't want the house full of people for any longer."

"People? It'd be just my sis and little Chloe..."

"Little? As in..."

"She's eleven Perry. Don't worry, no diapers needed." Harry grinned over his own joke.

"Don't try your luck, chief. They still can stay in a fucking hotel instead." Perry warned.

"Okay." Harry mumbled. Then he thought about something for a while. "I guess you should be glad that my brother-in-law isn't coming. He..." Harry paused, thinking about the best words to use. "Let's just say that we don't get along very well."

"That surprises you?" It's very hard to put up with your idiotic self." However harsh it sounded, there was a small smirk on Perry's face.

"You should know." Harry leaned in and kissed Perry lightly. It still felt weird, but he was thrilled to do so whenever he wanted.

Perry only rolled his eyes. To say the truth he might have been at least a little bit interested in meeting Harry's relatives.

"Rachel is fine. And I'm sure you'll love Chloe. She's a sweetie," Harry told him and smiled a little.

"She must have her uncle's genes then." Perry returned the kiss.

He just hoped that the visit would be quick and easy.

* * *

"Uncle Harry!" Chloe shouted from the outside and ran so quickly that she almost knocked down Perry, who opened the door to them.

"Hey princess!" Harry greeted her and they hugged tightly.

Her mom stayed outside with a big bag over her shoulder.

"You must be Rachel." Perry outstretched his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Perry, Harry's...colleague." He and Harry hadn't exactly agreed if they were going to tell Rachel about their relationship. Well, more likely Harry hadn't. Apparently people like Rachel from Embrey, Indiana weren't ready for their brother being gay.

"Um, hi." She shook his hand and shifted the bag so it wouldn't fall off.

The eyes! Perry noticed at the first sight that it was Harry looking at him through them. They were deep and dark and well...so same. But otherwise this women didn't look like her brother at all. Blonde hair, taller and if not huge then at least good-built. Some wrinkles around her eyes and tired hands. Not like all the chicks here in L.A. Also, she was definitely older than Harry if only a little bit.

Still, something told Perry that they wouldn't get along no matter how he would try. Fortunately, it was just for two days and then he and Harry could go back to their normal lives again.

"Um, mind if I come in?" She asked. Not angrily, but the tone of her voice felt unnatural.

Perry hated himself for analyzing her right here at the porch, but he was a fucking P.I. It was his job!

"Sure. Welcome!" He said and attempted to sound kindly.

Meanwhile, Chloe was already sitting on Harry's knee on the couch and these two were chatting like teenage girls. At least Chloe had the appropriate gender and age, Perry though, when he and Rachel came to the living room.

Harry was giggling at some joke the girl told him when he saw his sister. He put Chloe down and went to hug Rachel as well.

"Hi! How was the flight?"

"Oh, don't ask. We almost missed the plane! But Dave...you remember him? ...Yeah, so he gave us ride and we arrived on time."

She smiled and kissed Harry on his cheek. It surprised Perry how differently this woman acted with Harry around in comparison with their awkward greeting at the door.

At once, he started to feel somehow useless and redundant to the party. The three of them just seemed to get along so well.

"Uncle Harry?" Chloe interrupted and tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Will you take me to the beach?"

"Of course sweetie, but you both must be tired. I'll show you your room first, okay?"

Rachel nodded gratefully.

"This guy's your friend, Harry?" Chloe evidently wasn't done asking yet.

That woke Perry from his thoughts and before Harry could say anything, he approached them and smirked at the girl. "Yes Miss. I'm Perry."

She smiled and hugged him as well.

"Harry told me you have gun, is it really true?" She asked, still smiling like an angel. It was hard not to love her.

Perry nodded and made a serious face. "Yeah, but I only use it on the bad guys." He winked at her and she giggled.

Sometimes he regretted that he might never have kids. He liked children and his mother was craving for grandchildren, but in his situation it wasn't probable to fulfill her wish. Not that he would tell this to anyone.

Harry smiled after Perry's wink, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Chloe, let's unpack a bit. Then you can go with Harry to the sea."

Perry felt useless again, but then something crossed his mind.

"How about something to drink?" He offered. "Tea, coffee, juice?"

"Cocoa, please!" Chloe pleaded.

Perry had to smile. Harry had always acted the same. Offer him three different things and he would take the fourth.

Rachel just shook her head. "No, thank you."

He nodded politely, but inside he was boiling. How it was possible to hate this woman after first fucking fifteen minutes? Kitchen seemed to be safe for now, so he left to prepare the drinks. Coffee for Harry - he didn't have to ask - and he was in a deep need of some herbal tea for his nerves.

* * *

~tbc

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, this is so cool!" Chloe cheered when she saw the guest room. There was a big sized double bed, but what caught her interest was an enormous picture on the vacant wall. It was the self-adhesive wallpaper, the kind which goes all the way from the ceiling to the floor.

It must have been made from an original photo and the sight was amazing. It presented the sunset on the beach. Colors were mostly red and thousands shades of orange with some black shapes.

"You are right honey, I like this one too." Harry smiled.

Rachel looked around and put down her bag with a small sigh.

"I don't get why to put this on the wall when all you have to do is stick your nose out and you can see it for real."

Harry shrugged. Big sister is a big sister. You can't argue with her and expect a good outcome. "Yeah, um...Bathroom is on the opposite side of the hall. There are some fresh towels in the cupboard. And make yourself at home."

Perry chose this moment to come back with the drinks. He'd never considered himself voyeuristic, yet he hesitated just behind the door so he could listen to the dialogue inside.

Chloe was busy unpacking her small backpack and laying all the things neatly on the bedside table.

"Really Harry, this whole house seems so expensive. From both outside and inside. In fact, I'm surprised the fucking handles aren't from gold or something like that. That's so weird." She made a face and Harry didn't know how to respond.

Perry just wanted to clench his fists. Unfortunately he was still holding the tray, so he couldn't.

"You never had so much money Harry, in fact you still owe me some, so that means it's all _his_." She put a little too much accent on the word 'his'."

Harry drew in some air to form an answer, but was cut off by his sister again.

"And what did you tell me that he's doing? Detective? That couldn't give him so much money." She stated.

Perry was very close to throwing the drinks on the floor, but restrained himself.

"He's private and we are in L.A. Don't ask me why people like to spend so much money on their lost partners and cheating husbands." Harry shrugged.

"Better tell me about yourself. How's Jeff?"

Before she had time to answer, Perry knocked on the door and then went in. He set the tray on the table by the window and Chloe spurted for her mug. Perry looked from Rachel to Harry and sighed.

"I have to go. Stakeout." He explained and turned to Harry. "Don't burn the house, don't try to drive my car and don't drown in the sea together with Chloe." Harry knew it was just Perry showing his concern and acting like himself, but to stranger like Rachel it might have sounded harsh.

Perry could feel the evil look, which she threw in his direction and had to hold himself back instead of telling her to go to hell.

He almost kissed Harry good-bye, but caught the movement soon enough. It pissed him off - having to hide his affection. Just for Harry's sake he managed.

"Bye!" He waved at Chloe, who smiled and waved back. Perry stormed out of the room and went towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" Harry shouted at his two guests and ran out of the room after Perry.

"Wait!" He yelled from the porch. Perry was already on the street, but turned back as Harry jogged towards him.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea she would be like this." He paused. "She's really great sis. We had a lot of fun together as kids.."

"Don't be sorry, it's your sister and no one chooses their family."

"I know but still I don't like to see you so pissed." Harry whined.

"It's just for two days, isn't it? Then they will leave and everything will be back to normal, right?" Perry said hopefully.

"Okay. And Perry?"

"Hmm."

Harry kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks."

* * *

Back in the house he found Chloe on the couch, playing with her Robocop toy. It made him smile.

"Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen, I think. She's preparing herself some toast."

Harry went to find Rachel, who was looking through the kitchen cupboards. "Need help?" He asked.

"Nope, everything is fine." She smiled. "Harry, I'm really glad to see you again." She hugged him tightly.

"Chloe doesn't know anything about your prison past and I'd like to leave it that way, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sure."

"So tell me now, when she's out of earshot. How it's possible that you haven't call one single time during the last year or so to beg for money or help? And don't tell me everything's changed since you've moved here." She gave him a knowing look.

"I'm not sure, okay? Something just must have happened. I'm happy now." No. He wouldn't tell her about Perry!

Her eyes scrutinized him thoroughly, but she didn't say anything so Harry continued.

"Perry gave me a job, so now I have my own money. Don't look at me that way. It's legal, okay? I don't steal shit anymore." He stuttered.

"Yeah, this 'Perry' is also weird. What kind of guy has colored napkins in his kitchen?" She pointed to the counter.

Harry couldn' t help but smiled. "Perry-kind of guy, I guess."

"You like him? Look how he's treating you! I heard what he'd said before he left. All orders."

That made Harry's brows furrow. He never thought about Perry like this. And since they started 'dating' all Perry's words were sweet to him, no matter what.

"Um, I don't mind him. He's not that bad, really."

They had to end their discussion, because Chloe came to the kitchen, the Robocop dangling from her little hand. "Can we go to the beach now? Please!"

Both adults smiled at her. It was Harry, who answered. "Sure thing, sweetie."

* * *

~tbc

_Thanks for reading!_

I hope to have the next part up in two days! *growls at midterms*


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon at the beach was wonderful, but it tired Harry out more than he would admit. Chloe insisted on building at least three 'perfect' sandcastles, playing with her ball and many rounds of chasing game.

When they got home, both were dead tired and hungry. Chloe ran to her mum and started narrating about her afternoon. However, Harry could sense something bad in the air.

Perry was already at home, because his shoes vere neatly put next to the inside doormat, but when Harry came to the living room, he found only Rachel sitting on the couch with his niece on her lap.

"Hi! How was you afternoon?" Harry asked.

"I went for a walk, but this city is so weird. I'm not even sure why, maybe it's the weather...or people, I don't know." She patted Chloe's head and sighed. "I made some dinner. It's in the kitchen, although I'm not sure if it still is, because when I mentioned it to your 'chief', he only murmured something and left."

Harry cursed inwardly. He forgot to tell Rachel how anal Perry was about his kitchen...that wasn't good. He sensed that this evening would end badly.

"Don't mind him, he's sometimes a bit moody after stakeout." He tried to lighten the situation.

"Whatever, I don't get why are you staying here."

At this moment Perry showed up. His hair wet from the shower, but instead of the usual dressing gown he wore some casual set of clothes. Always gentleman. He must have heard at least part of their conversation and looked slightly pissed, but that only Harry could tell.

"How was your--"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence, because Perry stopped him harshly. "What? Can you tell me why are you wearing your outside shoes in the living room!?"

Fuck! The shoes... Harry averted his gaze and quickly went to put them down, choosing his comfy slippers instead. He could hear Rachel's outburst.

"That's enough, stop treating him like shit, okay? And don't yell in front of my daughter. Harry, you should really consider moving out of this--" she paused, looking for the right word, "palace!"

Perry felt anger, but also bunch of other emotions flow over him. He stood there baffled, looking between her and Harry, who didn't react.

"I'm going to sleep." Perry said at last and disappeared to the hall, heading towards his room. The room he started sharing with Harry some weeks ago.

Back in the living room they heard only a distant click of the door.

Chloe looked at her own shoes nervously. "Is Perry also mad at me? I don't want him to be mad at me. I'm sorry about the shoes." She whined.

"It's okay, honey." Rachel calmed her. "You did nothing wrong."

That seemed to help, because the girl cooled down almost immediately, stood up and fished for a small camera in Harry's pocket.

"Harry, show mom the castle we made." She grinned.

Rachel sighed, but smiled. "Okay, show me."

* * *

After putting Chloe in her bed, they ate the dinner which Rachel had made earlier and Harry was trying to clean everything up and to set the kitchen to the previous state. No need to anger Perry more than necessary in the morning.

"Jeff never liked you - I know - but still he could find a work for you and he will if I tell him." She started once sitting back on the couch.

Harry coughed suddenly, looking shocked. "But-- Why?"

"This place is terrible Harry, you should come home. I'll help you with everything if you promise not to steal anymore." Rachel put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to! I mean, thanks, but I love my new life here, really..." _And Perry._

"Whatever Harry, just remember that you have us, okay?"

He hugged her. "Thanks. I think I'm going to sleep, anything you need?"

She shook her head, so Harry started in the direction of Perry's - _their_ - room. He stopped himself in time and went to his old bedroom instead. There was just the bed left and also some crap he didn't need. And it was cold. He really missed Perry behind his back when he crouched under his blanket.

Maybe an hour or so later, when Harry was sure that everyone must have been sleeping already, he heard the door open.

And then he smelled the too familiar scent.

"Perry?"

Without words, Perry just climbed to the bed and put his hand around Harry's waist possessively.

"Perry! What the hell!?" That was Harry's rational reaction, but his body seemed to act otherwise. He felt himself harden, just from the gentle grip, which Perry had on his hip._Fuck._

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I yelled earlier. And I'm also sorry that I hate your sister, but I can't help it."

Harry chuckled. Perry was cute while being sincere.

"How was your stakeout?" Harry snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the warm feeling.

"Pff...Tiring and boring. But I'm not bored now." He gave Harry's cock a quick squeeze through the boxers and smirked when he felt it harden even more. "And neither are you." He licked Harry's earlobe.

"Unf..Perry! Stop, please! I don't want to--" He paused and gasped, because Perry moved his hips just the right way so his crotch met Harry's ass. "Please! I don't want to do this now."

Perry stopped and let go. That made Harry twirl, but he was glad that Perry's hand was away.

"_What_?"

"I don't want to do...this. Not when they sleep in the next room." He rolled over so he could face Perry. "Please?"

Perry sighed and turned to his back. "Is it true?" He said to the ceiling.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"That I treat you like shit and that you should move out."

"How--"

"I heard you talking earlier Harry. I'm not stupid. I know that your sister hates me and she even doesn't know about us--" He paused.

"Perry, you know I'm happy here, right?" Harry kissed him deeply. That seemed to drag Perry to his previous plan. He rolled back to his side and started kissing Harry passionately.

"Perry!" Harry's voice was muffled by the kissing. "Not now, she might listen--"

"And what?"

He had no desire to end now.

"Perry!!" Harry's hands showed him aside, roughly.

"Shit, Harry?" It sounded startled.

"Not now."

"Okay. I know it's your sister, but believe me that I can't fucking wait for her to get out!" Perry hissed angrily and stormed out of the room. Harry could only hear the bathroom door open and then close shut.

_Great._ He thought. "Fuck..." He said to his pillow. It didn't answer.

* * *

~tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Perry was nowhere to be found, but he left a small message for Harry telling that he'd be at work until late in the evening. After all, Harry decided it would be easier this way. The less time Perry and Rachel spend together, the better.

They went out for lunch and did a little bit shopping afterwards. In the evening Chloe insisted on going to the beach again.

She was running in circles around them and splashing water when the waves licked her feet.

"Harry, I'm glad that you are happy, but still, haven't you changed your mind? Mom would love to see you as well. Come back home with us. This place doesn't suit you."

He shrugged. What he had here with Perry was important to him, but of course there was something special about his hometown. He'd love to see his mum and other friends again too. Damn.

Harry grinned when a big splash of water landed on his back. He forgot his ongoing conversation with Rachel and ran after Chloe to get his revenge.

* * *

After some extra demanding from Chloe, Rachel took her to the McDonald's, so Harry went home alone.

Perry was already here, or at least his car was.

"Perry?"

"Hey." Perry called from his small office located upstairs. Harry climbed the steps.

"Hi."

"Where are they?" Perry asked.

"Stuffing themselves with cheeseburgers I think." Harry grinned.

"Um..Can I borrow your car to take them to the airport tomorrow?"

He got only a long sigh as response at first.

"Okay, but promise to give it back in one piece."

"Sure, thanks." He smiled and stayed in the doorway.

What?" Perry raised his head after few minutes. "What are you doing?"

Harry blinked. "Nothing. I'm just...thinking about what Rachel said.

Perry's brows furrowed and he motioned to Harry to continue, his heart speeding up.

"I mean, I'm happy here, but my family is far away and I don't like it." He paused. "I'm not sure if-- Forget what I said." He added quickly and turned to leave.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did she come here. And don't worry, I won't bitch about her anymore. I guess we just don't like each other and that's it."

Harry thought for a while.

"To visit me? Chloe also wanted to see me--" He paused and Perry stayed silent.

"I think she wanted to check on me."

Perry's frown deepened. But Harry continued. "You know, it's not hard to imagine me being the black sheep of the family. And back in Embrey she could keep an eye on me. But then I moved to NY and that were the worst times. She saved my ass more than once and lend me some money.

You know the rest. Last year, things changed...I met you." Harry smiled faintly. "I guess she's just suspicious."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I--" They heard shuffling from downstairs.

"Sorry, have to go." Harry turned and left, leaving Perry alone with unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

The evening was quiet. Perry was tired and pissed at Rachel from the previous night, so he stayed upstairs and there was no yelling.

After playing another table game with Chloe, Harry joined Rachel in front of the TV. They could hear the clatter of the computer keyboard from the office. Perry was still working.

"I'm really glad you visited."

"Yeah."

"When's your plane taking off?"

"10.45."

"Okay, I'm taking you to the airport. Chloe will love Perry's car." Harry grinned.

"Did you think about what I said?" Rachel asked for the last time.

"Uh-huh."

"And what are you going to do?"

Chloe chose that moment to emerge from the guest room.

"Uncle Harry? Will you tell me a scary story like you always did?" She pleaded.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Wait for me in the bed, 'kay?"

She winked at him and ran away.

Harry looked at Rachel. "Do you think it's still possible to book the plane tickets?"

* * *

~tbc

_Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

When Perry got up next morning, the whole house was already on feet. The empty bed next to him made him sad, but it was just for tonight, so he could deal with it. There was a big bag and Chloe's little backpack near the door and he could hear laughter from the kitchen.

But there was another bag standing near, which he recognized. It belonged to Harry. Perry felt his heart beat faster again.

He made his way towards the kitchen.

" 'Morning." He greeted, but it was far from optimistic.

"Harry? Is that your bag near the door?" He asked carefully and ignored Rachel's eye-roll.

"Uncle Harry is coming back with us!" Chloe informed him proudly before Harry could say anything.

Perry gaped, not sure what to say. Then it hit him and he stormed out of the room rather quickly, feeling miserable. _Harry was leaving him..._

"Perry! Wait!"

Harry ran after him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Perry!!"

Finally, Perry stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"She's just a child, don't take her seriously."

"You are not coming back to me, are you?

"What?"

There was no answer.

"Perry, what's wrong?"

"I love you, that's fucking wrong! And now you are going back _home_."

Perry had told the magic l-word to Harry more than once in the past, but now it felt much deeper and real.

Harry smiled and turned Perry around so he could hug him tightly and bury his face in Perry's chest.

"I went to tell you in the night, but you were already fast asleep. I'm not leaving, okay?"

"But she said..."

"I decided to go with them, but just for a few days. I forgot how good it felt to be at home and eat my mum's cake and I must make sure that I still win at cards with Jeff, no matter how hard he tries or cheats." Somewhere in the middle of his speech, Perry started hugging him back.

"You idiot, to scare me like that..."

Harry leaned in to kiss Perry and they both forgot that Rachel and Chloe were still in the house.

"What? You guys are together?" Rachel sounded shocked, but not pissed.

Harry jumped - surprised - and teared quickly away from Perry.

"Really Harry, you could have told me." She remarked.

Both men were staring at her in disbelief. Harry recovered first. "You...you don't mind?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "And why would I? You've never been good with women Harry, maybe this is the reason why."

This time it was Perry, who laughed.

And Rachel continued. "I guess it explains a few things. Also, I now get why are you two living together and why is Harry so happy."

The last statement made Perry warm inside. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all... After more explaining and hugging, the girls left them alone for a while and went to the car.

Harry kissed Perry gently, before grabbing his bag. "I'll come back, don't worry."

Perry grinned. "Okay, but it's you who should worry--"

He kissed Harry in return.

"--because the first thing I'll do when you are here is making you pay for all the lonely nights."

* * *

**END **

Well, the original prompter wanted happy ending - here you have it ! I hope you all enjoyed! :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
